Club Penguin Fanfiction
by JazzyParrot
Summary: Follow RavenWilde's story and how she goes from joining the EPF, and being a simple rookie to having to face possibly the biggest villians that Club Penguin has ever faced. What is the identity of this villianous penguin? How will Raven's relationships advance in this story? Possible romance? Find out in the story! Rated T for: Language, Violence, and possible Romantic things.


_**Please Note that I have never written Club Penguin Fanfiction before, I will try my best to get the characters right though some of them may appear off slightly. This story will be follow a character I've created, but you can imagine yourself in her shoes (Flippers...?) if you wish.**_ _**Throwing my own spin into the mix, if you've ever read the Divergent trilogy it'll be kind of like the training that the Dauntless have to go through to get in except a little dialed down.**_ _ **Hope you enjoy it!**_ _ **-Jazzy**_

Raven Wilde stared at the building in front of her, seemingly deep in thought. _Everyday phoning facility, huh? It doesn't sound very 'everyday' if you actually put 'everyday' in it. Oh well, this was the address on the postcard. Let's check it out._ She thought to herself as she walked upto the door and pushed it open slowly. It was a dimly lit building, causing her black feathers to be harder to spot of the security cameras. She entered the room a little bit more confidently than she had entered, the security cameras spotted her quickly. Then the lights flickered on. The room was very monochromatic, almost everything in sight was a stoney grey. There was one, singular, telephone box against the front wall of the room; before she could investigate it further it disconnected from the floor, shifting into a giant screen.

 _Is this a cult?_ Raven thought as she stared up at the screen, the glare from the screen making it hard to see her eyes through her aviators.

A target that Raven failed to notice protruded from the wall in the top right hand corner.

 _Greetings. Hit the target if you would like to take the test._ Raven read the screen, as the text appeared. She looked around for the target, quickly shoving her MP3 player into her jacket pocket after realizing this would require physical activity. Quickly realizing that she had nothing to throw at the target, she walked outside, grabbed a flipperful of snow and molded it into a snowball. Raven decided for some odd reason to save some of the snow she'd picked up from outside. She rushed inside, feeling releaved to find the screen still up and the target still out. She quickly chucked the snowball at the target, hitting it somewhat close to the middle.

 _ **Intiating Test.**_

The bottom right corner pillar rose to reveal a green button, and the bottom left corner pillar rose to reveal a red button.

 _ **Please stand on the green button.**_

 _This is definatly a cult._ She muttered as she waddled over and stood on the green button. Barriers went up fairly quickly around her, she looked at the screen as the text changed again.

 _ **This is the first trial of the test.**_

 _Test?!_

 _ **You will run to the red button, I will time you. Ready?**_

 _I guess._ Raven said outloud, triggering a timer to appear on the screen.

 _ **3... 2... 1... Go!**_

The barriers released, and it was an all out sprint to the other side. She managed to make it to the other side in..

 _ **9.3 seconds, not bad.**_

Raven made a small, _mm_ , noise in response before the screen text changed again.

 _ **Next we will test your problem solving skills, get off of the red button.**_

Raven got off, the screen read, _ **Thank You**_ , before it went blank and the two bottom corner pillars returned to the way that they were when Raven first entered the building. The top left corner pillar rose to reveal another green button, the bottom right corner pillar suddenly had a fuse box attached to it. Raven continued to stare at the screen as the text changed again.

 _ **Stand on the green button.**_

Raven obeyed, and the text on the screen changed.

 _ **Thank you. Please stay away from the edges.**_ Raven backed up until her back hit wall, cage walls came down around her. She read the screen.

 _ **Escape the cage.**_

Raven nodded to herself, looking around the room she noticed the power box. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the leftover snow she had, she made a snowball and tried her best to line up the shot.

 _I have to hit this. This is my only shot. If I hit the power box it should short circuit and release me, right?_ She took a deep breath, and threw it. It worked! It short circuited the cage system and released her. The screen read:

 _ **Good job. The final trial of the test is stealth.**_ _**I'm going to set a timer for 10 seconds, the cameras will turn off and you will have complete privacy to find a place to hide. Ready?**_

Raven nodded.

 _ **Go.**_

The screen turned off, and then the cameras. Raven quickly realized that there was no way to hide in the room without being seen by at least one of the camera _without_ interfering. She felt around in her pocket for more snow, again realizing that she had no more snow.

 _Shit._

She looked to the screen, _5 seconds,_ picking the first place that came to mind; she ran behind the top left corner pillar. She heard the cameras turn on not long afterwards. She could hear Camera 1 looking for her, Camera 2 found her easily. When she dared to look, the screen read:

 _ **Wish you grabbed more snow, eh? You did a good job though, Camera 1 couldn't see you, but Camera 2 could.**_

She left her hiding spot slowly, breathing a sigh of relief to know that she still did good. The text on the screen changed:

 _ **Lets see how you did...**_

 _ **Speed: A**_

 _ **Problem-Solving: A**_

 _ **Stealth: B-**_

 _ **Overall, I'd say you passed! Please enter the elevator to your right.**_

 _Elevator?_ She thought as she looked around, quickly noticing the elevator and the abbreviation that was above the entrance.

 _EPF._ She read, her eyes widened though she was disappointed in herself for not realizing it sooner. _Holy shit! So that's why the postcard was so vague and blank._

She entered the elevator and felt a certain curiousity sink in, the elevator sunk further and further beneath the floor of the building. It wasn't long before the elevator door was opened and Raven was greeted by a blue penguin dressed in big round glasses and a labcoat.

 _Hello RavenWilde, I'm Gary the Gadget Guy or more commonly referred to as G. Welcome to the EPF."_ He spoke in a calm tone as he waited for Raven to exit the elevator, she stood there for a few seconds before exited and looking around. Gary spoke again not long afterwards, " _You're going to get lost fairly easily if we don't start this now. Let me show you around HQ."_

Raven nodded slowly, and followed after Gary as he lead the way around base.


End file.
